


A Wet Discovery

by moldyparmesan (wyomingparmesan)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathtub Sex, Bladder Control, Desperation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Neck Kissing, Omorashi, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/moldyparmesan
Summary: When Marinette sees how hard Adrien has been working, she figures he could use a little break. A break that involves something neither of them has ever tried before.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	A Wet Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another sinful piece! This one was really fun to do and I got to experiment with some things I’ve never tried before. It is definitely very...wet.
> 
> You also may noticed that I have a new name. This will be where I post all of my NSFW things from now on because I want to keep my main one completely SFW. It just feels nice to keep it organized that way.

Marinette stood in the kitchen. The smell of coffee filled her nostrils as she brewed another fresh pot. Her eyes darted towards the hallway to her left, where she could still hear the indistinct sound of a keyboard being typed on.

The coffee maker behind her beeped as it finished brewing, so she grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured fresh, black coffee into it. She reached into the small bowls on the counter and grabbed a couple packets of sugar along with some cream. Carefully, she poured it all into the coffee and stirred gently so as to not splash it on herself. 

She picked up the mug and carried it with her towards the hallway. Sure enough, it was partially illuminated by the computer monitor that sat facing the open doorway.

She shook her head when she noticed Adrien still hunched over at his desk. He was busy typing away at his computer when she spoke. “Hey, sweetie,” she smiled at him even if he didn’t turn around to greet her. Swaying her hips, she walked over to him and placed the mug of hot coffee on his desk. “You’ve been working awfully hard back here, so I brought you some more coffee.”

Finally, he took his hands from the keyboard and looked up at her. “Thanks, Milady,” he said sweetly as he picked up the mug in his hands. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ve just got all these assignments to look over before I send them off.”

Marinette got behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You work so hard, I’m proud of you,” she placed a gentle kiss on his temples. As he picked up his coffee and brought it to his lips, she couldn’t help but notice his leg bouncing up and down. “Chaton, have you gotten up to use the restroom in these last few hours?”

Adrien tilted his head back, his eyes squinting. “Hmm, no, I don’t think so,” he took another sip of his coffee. “I just haven’t felt the need to.”

She sighed and placed her chin on top of his head. “That’s not good for you, you know,” she ran her fingers through his messy blond hair. “Does it hurt?”

He fidgeted in his seat, now beginning to notice the tight and full sensation in his bladder. “No, not really,” he sat his coffee down on his desk. “But you’re right, I do need to go.”

Marinette stood up as he scooted back in his desk chair. Before he could get up, though, he was stopped by one of her hands. “Not so fast, pretty boy,” she watched as he sat back down, looking up at her with confused eyes. “You’ve been working so hard, so why not take a little break.”

He watched as she got down on her knees in front of him, her eyes darting towards his jeans. “What are you doing?”, he asked. 

“I’m helping you take a break,” she looked at him, her blue eyes shining in the light. “Is that okay?”

He smiled at her and leaned back in his chair. Despite having more work left to do, he could never resist it when his lady was feeling frisky. “Yeah, I’ve got some time,” he said. “What did you have in mind?”

Marinette answered him by putting her hand directly on his crotch. She used her palm to gently press on his groin, causing him to groan. “Does that feel good?”, she looked up to see him nodding at her. “Don’t worry, you’ll get to go soon.”

The pressure she was putting on him really made him aware of how urgent his need really was. “What kinda game are you playing, my lady?”, he asked with a smirk. 

She took a deep breath and looked up at him with a smirk. “Okay, I’ll just say it,” she got up and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Leaning into his ear, she whispered, “I want you to pee on me.”

Adrien’s face immediately flushed bright red. Marinette giggled as she leaned back to look at his flustered face. “R-Really? When did you get into that kinda stuff?”

She tapped her chin with a finger. “Not sure, really,” she said. “I just want to try something different, that’s all.” She pressed a kiss to his burning cheek. “And I think you look so cute when you’re flustered, mon chou.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her sweet voice throwing out compliments for him. “I guess it’s worth trying,” he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Can we do it soon though? Please?”

“Sure, but not before I tease you a little bit,” she said as she ran a finger across his lips. She started by wiggling her hips directly on top of his lap. 

A few groans escaped his lips as he leaned his head back. “Mm, Marinette, please,” he muttered in a strained voice. 

“Not yet,” she hopped off of his lap and went back into her previous position. “I want to hear you beg.”

His gaze shifted downward as she spread his legs in his chair. Using her hands once again, she pressed gently on his groin and smirked when she felt a hardness underneath. He felt the heat return to his cheeks. 

“Oh, you’re getting excited now, huh?”, she unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. “Such a good boy.” She pulled down the zipper to reveal his bulging cock beneath his black boxers. 

Adrien felt himself relax enough for a bit of urine to escape, leaving a small wet spot on his boxers. Marinette gasped, placing her finger on the spot. 

“Oh, someone wants to be naughty,” she began rubbing her finger around the wet spot, which was near the tip of his cock. He crossed his legs at his ankles in an effort to try and keep the rest inside. Seeing him so desperate to pee made her feel a different kind of wetness within her. 

“Please, Marinette,” his voice was filled with desperation as he spoke. “I don’t think either of us want to clean a puddle out of the floor.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind,” she smiled at him sweetly. “But I can see the desperation in your eyes and you know how hard it is for me to make you suffer.” She reached up and caressed his cheek in her palm. “Let’s go find out if your piss is as sweet as you are.”

He watched as she stood up and held out her hand for him to grab it. “I don’t know if I can make it, my lady,” he admitted. He used the arms of his chair to lift himself up, to which he felt an instant pressure within his abdomen. “Mmm,” he groaned as he stood up. 

“You okay?”, Marinette looked at him in concern, but she couldn’t deny that part of her really loved this. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he grabbed her hand. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

She licked her lips in anticipation. “Only if you do.”

“Something that both satisfies my lady  _ and  _ it gets rid of this pain in my bladder?”, he said with a chuckle. “Yeah, of course.”

With a giggle, she squeezed his hand and pulled him off into the bathroom at the end of the hall. Adrien held onto his jeans with his free hand as they tried to slip down to his ankles. As soon as they entered the bathroom, he finished pulling his pants off as she closed the door. 

Looking down at himself, he noticed his erection slowly going down in favor of needing to pee. Marinette quickly returned with a look of anticipation on her face. “Are you ready?”

He nodded as he pulled off his glasses and set them on the sink next to him. “How are we doing this?”, he asked her as he began pulling off his shirt. 

She ran over to the bathtub and jumped inside. “Here, it’ll make the least mess,” she started taking off her own clothes and swiftly tossed them into the floor. He reached for the top of his boxers, but she stopped him. “Oh! And leave your undies on, please.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn’t question it. “Uh, okay.” The fullness of his bladder made walking more difficult, but he managed to climb into the tub next to her. She was stripped to nothing but her bra and panties. His eyes gazed upon her partially exposed breasts, which bounced up and down gently as she sat down in the tub. “So, how do you want this?”

“From down here is fine,” she looked up at him with a smile. “Or you can sit across from me and let me tease you some more.”

He felt the aching in his bladder and resounded a reluctant “yes” before sitting across from her. She was half sitting up with her butt resting on the backs of her legs, so he did the same. “Have at it, my lady.”

With a smirk, Marinette took her hands and placed them at the hem of his boxers. Every movement she made caused her breasts to bounce and Adrien caught himself gazing at them more than anything else. He felt a familiar tightening feeling in his crotch and was immediately met with her gaze. “I knew this would get you.”

“Of course,” he pushed a lock of hair out of her face. “You’re having too much fun, aren’t you?”

“As always,” she said with a smirk. “Now let me see what you have for me.” She touched his hardened cock beneath his boxers, which were now slightly wet to the touch. Adrien’s eyes widened as he felt a warm sensation between his legs as more urine managed to escape through his hardened length. “Are you leaking again?”

He nodded quickly as he watched her begin to pull down his boxers and reveal his erect cock. Her fingers grazed the tip, causing him to moan. “Ahh, let me relax, Marinette,” he closed his eyes. “You want this pee, don’t you?”

“Oh, yes, I do,” she laughed, seemingly very giddy at the idea of being pissed on by the love of her life. 

Adrien opened his eyes once again to see her kneeling closer to him, very eager for what was yet to come. “Where do you want it?”, he grabbed his cock between his thumb and two fingers. 

Marinette put on another cheeky smile and opened up her panties. “I want you to make it look like I wet my pants,” her face became flush along with his own. “Hurry up before you do it for yourself.”

With a sigh, he took a deep breath and tried to relax himself further. Before he knew it, he felt a familiar wet sensation between his legs as his bladder began to release. They watched as his piss went directly into her panties, wetting her own privates. Adrien decided to have fun with it and moved his stream up to her stomach and breasts, watching as it dripped down her entire body. 

Marinette felt her adrenaline spike up as his warm piss filled her own areas, along with the wetness cascading down her torso. She could already feel her own wetness mixing with his fresh piss. 

Once he was done, Adrien sat back and threw his head back. “God, that felt nice,” he looked on at Marinette, who still had the biggest smile on her face. “How was it?”

“Absolutely wonderful,” she reached out and pulled him into a hug and he returned it, despite her being covered in piss. “Thank you, my sweet.”

Despite being a bit nervous about her request, Adrien knew he enjoyed it as well. No matter how weird it seemed, it made him all the more giddy to see how much his lady enjoyed it. “My pleasure,” he gave her a kiss on the cheek. It wasn’t until the aroma of urine hit his nostrils that he pulled back from her. “And now we’re both covered in it.” He laughed a little as he looked down at his glistening chest. 

“Perfect,” Marinette then turned around and flipped on the faucet. She quickly unclipped her bra and stood up long enough to slip off her drenched panties. After tossing them in the floor, she faced Adrien again. “How does a bath sound?”

He smiled at her before standing up to slip his boxers off. “We definitely need it,” he tossed them in the floor and sat back down with her. Despite having been together for awhile, he couldn’t remember the last time they had bathed together. He was always busy with work around the time she showered at night, while he liked to shower in the mornings. 

Marinette threw in a few bath bombs alongside some bubble bath, causing the water to fizz and turn into a gradient of pinks and blues. After shutting off the water, she took her hair out of the clip currently holding it and let it fall down to her shoulders. Her eyes gazed down to his lap. “May I?”

He sat down with his legs crossed. “Of course,” he watched as she scooted over into his lap, her butt gently pressed against his now softened cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. Her exposed breasts gently rubbed against him. 

She saw him looking at her body still, though she knew he was trying to be subtle about it. “Go on, you can touch me,” she snuggled into him. “I don’t mind.”

With a smirk, he picked up some bubbles on his hand and rubbed them onto her breasts. He used his fingers to gently rub around her nipples, watching in satisfaction as she bit her bottom lip. “Does that feel nice?”

She nodded before taking some bubbles of her own and rubbing them all over his chest. “Now we’re even.” In that moment, she knew that she needed to up her anty. She took a hand and stuck it between his legs, feelings around until she found his balls. “Almost.”

“You dirty girl,” Adrien pulled her closer to him. “You keep finding new toys to play with.” He could feel her fingers gently caressing and squeezing his balls, causing a moan to escape his lips. A familiar tightening sensation returned as she kept wiggling her butt across his groin. 

Marinette could feel his cock poking at her bottom, just yearning to be let inside. “Looks like I’m not the  _ only  _ dirty one,” she moved her hand from his balls up to his erection and gently stroked it. “You’re very naughty.”

_ Oh mon dieu.  _ That was one phrase that managed to get him going every single time and she knew it very well. “Maybe I am,” he used his hand to splash a little water onto her chest. “I mean, I  _ did  _ cover you in my piss, didn’t I?”

She pursed her lips, giving him a sly look as she got up off of his lap. “You sure did and I loved every second of it,” her voice was sultry and echoed throughout the room. “Now it’s your turn to have a little fun.”

Adrien widened his eyes, never taking them off of her. She stood up and positioned herself just above his lap. He could feel the warm heat from the bath moving to his cheeks as she squatted down on him. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stood just above his erect cock. “You’re so pretty,” she brushed the damp, loose hair out of his eyes before giving him a tender kiss. “I love you.”

His heart swelled as he wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled him closer to her. “Love you, too,” he said with a smile. Marinette wiggled her hips as she brought herself down on him, inserting his swollen member into her wet one. “You sure are frisky today, Milady.”

“You make it easy,” she wrapped her legs around his back, hugging him closer. “Now you can have your way with me.”

With a smirk and determined face, Adrien held onto her tightly as he thrusted himself against her hips. She gently kissed and sucked on his neck in between moans as he pounded against her. 

“Dieu, Adrien!”, she leaned back to look at him. “Just don’t slip.” Her breathing became heavy as he continued to thrust against her. The steamy water surrounding them making their bodies sweat along with their passion. 

He leaned his head back, holding her against him as he moved to sit on his knees. “I’ll try my best.” Their moans became synchronized as they both pounded into each other. With every thrust he did, Marinette would wiggle her hips around. 

The heat from the water collided with their bodies and made everything extra steamy. “Harder, Chaton!”, Marinette whispered in his ear, causing a moan to escape his lips. “Ohh, I can feel you now.”

Adrien felt the rushing sensation coming upon him as his dick continued to swell. “Me too,” his thrusts became shorter and harder as he felt himself inching closer to climax.

Marinette closed her eyes as she felt her own orgasm exploding within her. Her head and body lay limp as he continued to thrust into her wet privates. Her moans turned into pants as her adrenaline shot up her spine. “Adrien, ahhhh,” she managed to say as the ecstasy continued to flow within her. 

He could feel her insides tighten up around his cock as she rode out her orgasm. The soap surrounding them seemed to make everything slippery, but it couldn’t stop the friction that their bodies had created together. Adrien moaned as he felt his body finally release what it had been holding in. 

Adrien felt Marinette tighten her grip around his back and chest as his cum filled her insides. His legs and toes twitched as he hugged her tightly against him. “Mon dieu,” he said in between breaths.

She leaned back to look at him with her hands still firmly clasped around his neck. “You were amazing, mon amour,” she gently kissed his cheek. “Now aren’t you glad I got you away from your work for a bit?”

He returned her kiss. “Definitely,” he brushed a piece of wet hair out of her eyes. “And we even discovered a new kink of ours.”

Marinette smiled widely at him for that. “I’m still so happy that you accepted that offer,” she admitted. “I was afraid you’d think I was weird.”

His wet hands caressed her face. “Absolutely not, Marinette,” his green eyes met her blue ones. “I love you no matter what.” Their lips met as they shared a soft kiss. 

They pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you too,” she used a finger to draw circles on his chest. “And do you think that maybe next time…”, she looked away. “...I can pee on you instead?”

The cheeky smile from earlier returned and it made Adrien feel just as giddy on the inside. “We’ll see.” He watched as she finally got up off of his lap, allowing his dick to return to its flaccid state. “But, um, first I think we need to change the water.”

Marinette looked around, her eyes growing wide as she realized what they were sitting in. “Oh...OH yeah, right,” she pulled the stopper out of the drain. “Maybe we should just take a shower instead.”

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Marinette gets pregnant 😆
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this. I’ve got some other stuff to work on, including the next chapter of A Melancholic Miracle and Secret Santa stuff. Until next time!


End file.
